


soaked in your love

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: That moment when the doctor's orders are literally to fuck your subordinate back to health. Good thing you've been secretly dating for months now.





	soaked in your love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the eighth day of Kinktober - Fuck or Die.
> 
> I blame it all on the devious Hollows and Unohana that brews professional-grade viagra for some reason. You should too. The author did nothing.  
And here's a [Bleach glossary](https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary) for everyone who needs a refresher on the terminology.

It was just a routine mission.   
Go out, destroy the Hollow causing trouble, return.   
The thing wasn't even all that strong...   
Or so Renji thought.   
It died easily enough, and he was sure he’d dodged the stream of nasty looking goo it shot at him.   
He didn't notice that one stray blob had clung to his hakama.   
He didn't notice as it moved, burrowing between the strands of the cloth, and attaching itself to Renji's skin as the Hollow disintegrated into nothing.   
He was too busy opening the gates back to the Soul Society, attributing the slight sting to the battle just before. 

It's not like anything felt wrong when he returned.   
He submitted his report, checked on his subordinates, it was just like another ordinary day...  
The morning met him with a strange heat gripping his body.   
It wasn't that unusual, after all, Renji was a healthy, young man, but...   
There was _something_ off.   
His erection also didn't really go away with the cold morning shower as it should have.   
Nor did it after the light warm up, or breakfast, no matter how hard he tried to focus on literally anything else.   
He had to go to work soon, a seemingly endless pile of paperwork and assignments waiting for him in the Division's headquarters.   
With a resigned sigh, Renji plopped on his futon, closing his eyes, just succumbing to it for a moment.   
Maybe it was simply all the tension, he worked so hard lately, he didn't really have the time to... indulge. 

That must be it, he reassured himself, his palms tracing a familiar path down his own body.   
He just needed to blow off some steam.   
His cock throbbed when his hand wrapped around it, sweet satisfaction following every stroke he made.   
Renji planted his feet wide, thrusting into the circle of his fingers, suddenly so pent up and aching for the release that refused to come.   
Something was missing, he needed something more, something...   
With a frustrated grunt, he rummaged his nightstand for the lube. This should definitely ease the process. 

It didn't.   
If anything, the now slick glide was even less satisfactory than before, the too smooth friction feeling hollow on his pent up body.   
On one of the jerkier strokes, his fingers slipped down, just a graze over his perineum, yet it echoed with such intense pleasure inside of him that Renji came immediately, moaning in relief.   
Whatever works, he said to himself.   
It didn't matter as long as the strange episode was over and done with and he could go to work. 

Just a couple of hours later a random friendly pat on his shoulder by a passing acquaintance almost made him moan.   
There it was again, that strange heat, rising up even faster than before.   
Making his cock harden, making his head so light, that he had to lean on the nearest wall to keep standing. 

"Lieutenant Abarai! Are you alright?!" 

Again someone was touching him, concerned hands holding him up, but all Renji could feel is an embarrassing arousal coiling in his belly. 

"I'm fine." 

He wasn't, but this really wasn't a problem that needed to be discussed in the middle of the barracks hall.   
Or anywhere else in public, really.   
He shook the touch away, feeling the loss as a dull, achy throbbing in his temples, and stumbled into the closest room, slamming the door behind him. 

Just a faceless office, blessedly empty, as it had been for a while now, if the layers of dust everywhere were any indication.   
Perfect.   
He barely had the presence of mind to shake his clothes away, the heat racing through him with an alarming urgency.   
This wasn't normal by any counts, but he just couldn't think of anything past the need to get himself off, right here and right now.   
He bit his lip, trying to stifle the moan blooming in his chest at the first touch of his hands at his already fully hard cock.   
It was madness, a total madness, but he just couldn't stop himself.   
Smearing the eager drop of precome with his thumb, firm strokes making him shake.   
And again, this wasn't enough.   
Something hungry and demanding roared inside of him, scratching at his thoughts, at his nerves.   
It twisted painfully, leaving him so desperate, so... empty.

With an irritated swear Renji pushed his fingers down again.   
Past his balls, right where the emptiness screamed the loudest. Even the dry, rough slide of his fingertips around the rim almost made him black out with heady pleasure.   
But it didn't, and it wasn't enough. Again.   
It took him far more willpower than it should to be able to take his hand away, even so he could suck it into his mouth.   
Saliva was far from the perfect lube, but he didn't really have a choice at the moment.   
He needed to finish it, to satisfy the ache inside him, to...  
This time he wasn't fast enough to silence his own moan. Shame lit up his cheeks just as his fingers pushed in, barely wet enough to fit two.   
It burned, and it felt so heavenly anyway.   
Just a couple more thrusts and he was coming. With the tension, that went away as suddenly as it came, the last of his strength left him too.  
Renji slid down the door, trying not to look at the mess he made on the floor.   
Something was very, very wrong.   
Just as he was getting up, swearing at himself for the way his knees shook and head kept spinning, he noticed something strange...   
Stranger, more like it.   
A bright green pattern, like vines growing under his skin, and when he turned, he saw where they were coming from.   
Right where he felt that jolt of pain yesterday. On his lower back it grew, slightly pulsing, a weird greenish bump that just kept getting bigger right before his eyes, its... roots, or whatever they were, spreading further and further. 

"You did well to come to us right away, Lieutenant Abarai. This is most certainly the work of the Hollow." 

He was sitting in the bed in the main hospital of the 4th Division, half naked and already feeling the flush creeping on his skin. It seemed these episodes were coming in more frequently the more time went on. 

"Can you get it out?"

Renji really didn't fancy dying from the explosive boner or whatever that Hollow was trying to do. 

"Yes. However, it could get... complicated." 

Captain Unohana finished her examination and gestured for the others to leave.   
As soon as they were alone she spoke, serious and grim. 

"It seems like this is some sort of parasite that feeds on the reiryoku while at the same time causing some...very particular symptoms, to keep the host occupied until it kills it. It's probably some kind of last resort ability that the Hollow performed before its death to potentially be reborn through this part of himself that burrows into the host." 

"But you _can_ get it out, right? You said as much." 

"I did and we can... However, due to the way it had already fused with your nervous system, doing so will cause you excruciating pain. That can potentially cause additional damage that even I will not be able to prevent or heal. There is another way, though..." 

Renji tensed, figuring out that since she was this hesitant to tell him about it, it must be something even worse. 

"The core of the treatment is the same in both cases. However, for it to be performed the safest for you, we must manage the symptoms that parasite inflicts at the same time with flooding your body with the reiryoku that is stronger than your own, purging the contamination."

"That doesn't sound too bad so far...?"

"You are a lieutenant, one of the strongest ones to that, so there aren't that many people that could do what needs to be done in the first place. But to actually help you, whoever it is, must not only maintain constant physical contact through the procedure but also..." - Captain Unohana fell silent for a moment, leveling Renji with an unreadable stare before continuing. - "They also must distract the parasite the same way it distracts your body, forcing it to exert more and more power to keep you under control."

"Wait, you mean I have to... With somebody...?"

"Yes, this will require intercourse, a lot, actually, if my estimates are correct." 

Renji hid this flaming face in his palms. This kept getting better and better... Of all the talks to have with this woman. 

"Okay, how do we do that, with... whoever helps me? I'm guessing there's more to it than just fucking like rabbits?" 

He had to be professional about this. Some healthy dose of bravado might also help him not die of embarrassment way before that blasted Hollow would finish its job. 

By the time he left the hospital he acutely felt the next wave of the heat coming on strong, stronger than all the previous ones.   
Apparently that was to be expected and they would recede if and when the treatment succeeded.   
Renji wasn't sure if he could stand it, angry, desperate pangs of arousal already tugging at him, making it hard to stand straight never mind running as he was.  
But he had to reach him, the only person he trusted to help with this, the only one Renji even had the right to ask, all things considered. 

"Captain..." - that's all he managed to gasp, falling right into the embrace of no other than Kuchiki Byakuya. 

Even through all the layers of clothes, the warmth, the scent of him made Renji's head swim with desire.   
He was clutching onto Byakuya's neck and moaning before realising he was doing so.   
He tried so hard, but the only hardness his brain was able to process right now was the one in his pants.   
When he started pretty much humping his captain's leg, shameless and near mad with lust, he was finally stopped from continuing the pathetic display.   
Specifically, by Byakuya throwing him over his shoulder and using Shunpo to carry them both off... somewhere.   
Renji really, _really_ didn't care. 

Nor did he notice that Kuchiki wasn't actually alone when he found him.   
Two captains, from the 8th and 13th divisions, accompanying him from the meeting silently followed the pair with twin wide stares. 

"I told you they were dating! Ha! Pay up, my friend," - it was Kyoraku who broke the silence, grinning widely. 

"But this... whatever it was, doesn't mean they are actually together. Only that they are..." 

"Clearly fucking each other in their spare time?" - Ukitake choked on the cough from such coarse language, glaring at his friend. He didn't protest, though. - "At the very least they do. But have you seen that worried face of our usually so noble and stoic Kuchiki? Do you think he'd do _that_ just for some fuck buddy?" 

The 13th captain didn't have anything to parry that with. Instead, he reached into his sleeve, getting his wallet and counting out their agreed sum for the bet. 

"That's more like it. Now come on, I have more debts to collect now that we finally have proof!" 

They were in the Kuchiki mansion.   
Alone, in Byakuya's bedroom, at that.   
It took every shred of his training to keep as still as he could, to wait until his captain was done reading the letter Unohana gave him to spare the need to explain the situation with words.   
Even though he managed to keep his hands away from the Byakuya, Renji couldn't do that with himself too.   
So they stood, him, clinging to the wall and pumping his dick with abandon, and Byakuya, steadily turning a brighter and brighter shade of red while his eyes flickered between the letter and Renji. 

"I see," - was all Byakuya said before uncorking the bottle captain Unohana enclosed with the letter and emptying in a couple of gulps. 

And then he was on Renji, ripping his clothes off without much care, too busy kissing the last bits of sense out of him.   
It was bliss and agony all wrapped into one.   
The hungry beast inside his veins howled for more, but even this, just a kiss, just a scrape of captain's cloak over his oversensitive skin was almost enough to make Renji come again.   
At least, he had enough control to stop Byakuya when he tried to drop to his knees...   
Even if the hurt look in deep blue eyes broke Renji's heart a little, even if that cursed thing in his back suddenly flared with pain, as if thinking he was giving up already.   
He had to stop him. 

"I don't... I can't... control myself like this. So you must. Whatever it takes," - it was hard to even think past the blinding want riding every shred of his body, but he had to. This was no joke. - "Please... don't make me hurt you." 

Renji wasn't even sure if he managed to say that last sentence out loud, his head swimming again, familiar warmth of the strong body this close was too enticing.   
His limbs moved without his control, grabbing, pressing...  
Until he was shoved away and around, face-first into the wall.   
His wrists were pinned above his head, and the knee slotted between his legs, giving him some purchase to rub against and restricting his movements further.   
Good.   
And then it was perfect.   
Renji didn't even understand at first what was it, the steady rush of power suddenly crushing over him.   
Ripping his climax out of him along with a shout.   
Only when his head was just a little bit clearer, the parasite under his skin temporarily calm, he recognised it.   
Of course, what else could it be.   
Steady and achingly familiar, it was his captain's reiatsu, coursing through his in synch with every beat of his heart.   
It seemed to come from his hand, weirdly enough, and true to that, his wrist now was cuffed in a black band that Captain Unohana gave him.   
There was a matching one on the pale hand holding him still. 

Soft lips pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck as though asking forgiveness.   
It was hardly needed, but the touch sent pleasant shivers all around so Renji tilted his head, exposing his neck further.   
Byakuya took the invitation as easily as it was given, more kisses and careful bites tracing lazy patterns as he got rid of his own clothes, careful to maintain an unbroken contact between them.   
Just in time, because this time the break between the episodes shrunk to practically zero.   
It had been barely a minute, and Renji was getting hard already, soft touches only riling him up further.   
Thankfully, he was no longer alone.   
His helpless moan was only slightly muffled by the wall he was pressed into, just as Byakuya's fingers pressed into him, somehow already slick with lube.   
Had he carried it with him somewhere in the uniform?  
Just the thought of it made Renji shudder, hoping he wouldn't forget it after, hoping he would survive to check it sometime. 

He was hungry, but Byakuya was unshakable.   
Carefully, so carefully, he stretched Renji open, step by step, ignoring his pleas, and swears, and threats.   
He didn't stop when Renji sobbed with another orgasm raking through him after another push of those careful fingers so delicious against his prostate.  
Renji was ready to cry by the time Byakuya relented.  
He almost did when finally, _finally_, he was filled and fucked, the flaming emptiness in his gut temporarily appeased. 

Renji's nails scraped the wall, leaving gauges with his power all out of control, simply slipping out and restrained only by his obedient boyfriend doing exactly what he was told.   
Holding him down and fucking him as his life depended on it.   
Well, Renji's life did depend on it in some way.   
It just highlighted the thrill of it, the undulated ecstasy that filled him with every thrust.   
He whined, strang up too high to get down on his own.   
Byakuya stilled, with only jerky little pushes of his hips that were absolutely not enough, as he was coming, pumping Renji so full and hot, yet not satisfied. 

He tried to fuck himself back on the pulsing cock, to get something, _anything_, but was rudely interrupted.   
The protest on his lips was snatched away with a kiss just as he was turned and rearranged again.   
Wrapping his legs around Byakuya's waist, slammed right back into the poor wall but with his back with time.   
Renji could acutely feel the bruises blooming in his ass from a too-tight grip, but this was exactly what he wanted.  
He wanted only this man's marks on him, only this soul twining with his, cleansing him clean with its white flames.   
Bringing him to another trembling orgasm wiping out all rational thought once again, leaving only light and sense of the bond pulling tighter between them. 

They did went to bed when the wall cracked from one of the particularly sharp thrusts.   
Renji was actually coherent enough to laugh, breathless and panting.   
That did not last long, when the new angle with him sprawled on the bed got so maddeningly good. 

Better still, when he could tell that the alien force he could feel every moment before, had started to loosen its hold.   
Just a little bit, but enough for Renji to flip them around, riding on that magnificent cock exactly as he wanted.   
To see the tension lines clearing from Byakuya's face, tenderness taking their place, as he relaxed, happy to surrender the control.   
So pliant under the demanding kiss, his fingers weaving in the red mess of Renji's hair, not to keep him still, but to simply keep him close.   
As if to make sure that he's there, that he's alright.   
All Renji could do than was to come again, exhausted and still ravenous, moaning out the name of this man he admired so long, has tried to reach for so long, and who was now saving his life.   
And not from some sense of duty or obligation, but because he _wanted_ Renji. 

Renji woke up to the quiet murmur of voices and the hands prodding his back.   
Rather unpleasantly, making him jerk away from the touch only to be stopped by a comforting embrace and a calm voice. 

"It's alright. It's only Captain Unohana."

He might have still been half asleep and bone-tired, but he would recognise that voice anywhere.   
Byakuya resumed the steady petting of his hair, methodically and gently untangling the knots that had formed during their exertions. 

"How is he?" 

Renji smiled, even his lips barely moving from the overwhelming exhaustion, his whole body sore and aching.   
But Byakuya was so... worried for him. Enough to broadcast their relationship by inviting Captain Unohana to his home. Not even bothering to dress before her visit if the soothing warmth of skin on skin was to be believed.

"Much better, thankfully. I don't see any traces of the infection, and what he needs most right now is some proper rest. As do you, Captain Kuchiki. I strongly advise at least two days of bed rest for both of you. And no active duty for a week after." 

Intruding hands had finally left him, and Byakuya immediately covered them both with a fluffy blanket.   
Renji could only sigh happily, already falling right back to sleep.   
There probably would be a whole new mess to deal with when he woke.   
There would be talking, and the gossip, and who knows what else.   
But right here, in this room, when they were left alone, he was simply happy.   
Cared for, and more importantly, knowing that Byakuya was happy too - the smile tugging on his lips pressed against Renji's forehead.


End file.
